Task Attributes
Task attributes are only relevant and visible if you have selected the task-based allocation method of assigning attribute points. Selecting this method allows you to associate each of your individual Habits, To-Dos and Dailies with a particular character attribute. When you level up, you will automatically gain attribute points based on the types of tasks you completed. The four task attributes correspond to the four character attributes: Strength, Intelligence, Constitution, and Perception. Tasks are assigned to the Strength attribute by default, but this can be changed in the task's Advanced Settings menu on the website, or the task's editing screen in the Android and iOS apps. (This setting only appears after you select the task-based allocation mode.) For more details on the allocation process, see Automatic Allocation. Assigning task attributes on the Android app To assign attributes to tasks on the Android app, you will need to select the task-based allocation method of Automatic Allocation. This can found by first navigating to Menu > Stats and then tapping on the "Auto Allocate Points" toggle under the character attribute breakdown. Next, select the "Distribute based on task activity" option that appears underneath the toggle. Once you have selected the task-based allocation method, you will need to manually assign task attributes to specific tasks. To do this, first navigate to Menu > Tasks. Next, find the specific Habit, Daily, or To-Do you want to assign an attribute to by opening the corresponding tab and then tapping on the task's title. This will open a screen where you can edit the task's settings. To assign the task an attribute, find the "Attributes" section under "Difficulty". This section will display the attribute to which the task is currently assigned (all tasks are assigned to Strength by default). To change this attribute, tap the grey down arrow to the right of the attribute name to open a dropdown menu. A list of the four character attributes (Strength, Intelligence, Constitution, and Perception) will appear; you can then tap on your desired attribute to assign it to the task. After you are finished, tap "Save" in the top right corner to save your changes. Assigning task attributes on the iOS app To assign attributes to tasks on the iOS app, you will need to select the task-based allocation method of Automatic Allocation. This can found by first navigating to Menu > Stats and then tapping on the "Auto Allocate Points" toggle under the character attribute breakdown. Next, select the "Distribute based on task activity" option that appears underneath the toggle. Once you have selected the task-based allocation method, you will need to manually assign task attributes to specific tasks. To do this, first navigate to the Tasks tabs. Next, find the specific Habit, Daily, or To-Do you want to assign an attribute to by opening the corresponding tab and then tapping on the task's title. This will open a screen where you can edit the task's settings. To assign the task an attribute, find the "Attributes" section under "Difficulty". This section will display the attribute to which the task is currently assigned (all tasks are assigned to Strength by default). To change this attribute, tap the grey down arrow to the right of the attribute name to open a dropdown menu. A list of the four character attributes (Strength, Intelligence, Constitution, and Perception) will appear; you can then tap on your desired attribute to assign it to the task. After you are finished, tap "Save" in the top right corner to save your changes. Choosing Attributes for your Tasks Although it is possible to assign any attribute to any task, some recommendations are: * Strength: relating to exercise and activity * Intelligence: relating to academic or mentally challenging pursuits * Perception: relating to work, or financial tasks * Constitution: relating to health, wellness, and social interaction fr:Attributs de Tâche nl:Taak eigenschappen ru:Атрибуты заданий zh:任务属性 pt-br:Task Attributes Category:Class System Category:Mechanics Category:Stats Category:Settings and Options Category:SuggestedChanges